Trollhunters Revisited: The Becoming
by SirDrakos
Summary: Every world has a sibling one, a mirror of differences. Where things change, differentiate and details become shifted. This is an Arcadia of one such changing, one where Jim Lake Jr. will face foes new and old, mighty in their hoggish hunger.
1. Endings and Beginnings: Part One

**Endings and Beginnings: Part 1**

You are food.

Skin and bone, muscles and fat. You are a delicacy, a cut of meat topped with wonderfully chewy tendons. To those who lurk in the depths of the earth you are a sweet meal indeed. One to be broken down and tore to bloody pieces. Marrow sucked from your bones down slobbering maws. Eyes sucked from your skull. Flesh sent down hungry gullets.

The predators of the deep have long been forgotten by Mankind; left to gnaw on the bones of the past and the dirt of victories stolen from them. They are unrelenting in their need to bring The-Maw-That-Walks back into our lands to lead them in a glorious massacre-feast. To devour all of Humanity in an orgy of violence and food.

Do not fear though; for like our foes, our protectors also fight in the darkness. They are Trollhunters- the protectors of the deep. They are steadfast against the darkness, ready to stand against the avalanche of evil. And like their hoggish foes they are unrelenting. Merlin's chosen. Smiting those who live in darkness with the power of daylight.

As daylight is theirs to command.

But daylight is fading. And in the dark a new trollhunter must be forged. One who likes had not been seen in an age.

* * *

Arcadia Oaks was a simple town. One located within California, northeast of downtown Los Angeles. It lived up to its name as it was an utopia for oak trees. The people within the town lived out simple calm lives; ones filled with the usual human conflict. It was your atypical small American town; there was a school, a dentist, a library. The expected features of such a quiet settlement. But if one was to look inside the cracks then you would notice the slight differences. The air about Arcadia seemed heavy, foreboding. Like it was the centerpiece for something awe-inspiring to come.

For good or for ill was uncertain.

Upon the bridge on the outskirts of Arcadia, one such event was taking place. A champion of darkness, ice and hunger traded blows against a champion of good, light and honour. A battle of good and evil.

The champion of darkness was a cruel looking thing; It had a tall, muscular body, strong muscles scarred from battle, the brute's body was covered in coal-grey spiky scales which topped his brow like a crown. His head was lumpen, with a prodigious nose and his maw was filled with broad tusks. His oddest feature was that across his torso was a second maw, that snapped feverishly at the air. His weapons were two cestus gauntlets in the shape of snarling demons. His name was Bular Boneripper, Devourer of Fools. For only the foolish would stand against him.

His opponent was majestic in the way a bull was. Awe-inspiring but still unnerving to the eye. He lack scales, inside having blue skin and grey fur. His face was aged and beaten- in fact he was missing a nose, lost from a previous battle. He was not as tall as his opponent but was still broad, still imposing. On the edge of the champion's face was a pair of antler-like tusks.

He wielded a great broadsword; with the ease of one holding a knife. He was also clad in a set of armour; that which was draconic in design, covering his body like scales. And at the swirling center of the scale-like armour was an amulet. The amulet was like that of a clock, however decorated in ancient troll sigils. The trollhunter was Kanjigar the Courageous, Chosen of Daylight.

"You're looking tired trollhunter," Bular sneered, his voice a thick Yorkshire accent. "Come let me relieve you of your mighty burden."

He swung a blow that would crack limbs, catching Kanjigar in his ribs denting the mighty armour. Bular grinned, this would be his triumph. "Bah! Weak and soft and old!"

Kanjigar swung his great blade, which Bular caught with ease across his cestus, before snapping his jaw on the trollhunter's shoulder. Armour buckled again; a sign of the arcane magic in the armour was buckling. It was unable to take the strain of this burden. Bular had him, Kanjigar knew this would be his final battle.

Despite this Kanjigar would not go down with ease. And he would not allow his ghastly foe what he truly desired. "You are one to talk of age, Bular," Kanjigar called out, punctuating his sentence by smashing the hilt of his blade on his foe. Bular reeled in pain and anger. "And you shall not relieve me of my burden. None of your dark ilk will!"

Bular's eyes narrowed with anger and frustration. He'd been chasing this fool of trollhunter all night. Poking and prodding him into a trap on Bular's devising. Now he could not escape, he had nowhere left to flee. Two trolls fighting on a bridge, some part of Bular found this amusing. Behind Kanjigar Bular could make out the sight of the rising Sun. He grinned. His gambit worked.

Kanjigar noticed that Bular was looking past him and turned to likewise see the Sun rising. His moment of folly cost him, as Bular swung his fist again catching Kanjigar across the face. Teeth flew from his jaw and one of his tusks broke from the blow. Kanjigar returned with a hammer blow of his own, before swinging his blade for across Bular's face. The foul troll simply laughed as he received these blows, they did nothing against him.

"Simply surrender trollhunter," laughed Bular, as he pinned Kanjigar against one of the bridge supports. "It will spare you so much more pain."

"A trollhunter never gives up!" Kanjigar responded, grabbing Bular's head and smashing it into the pillar. "I will not yield to you Bular, I'd rather die!"

"Admirable heroism trollhunter," mocked Bular, shaking his head clear. "But heroes always die first and your death will not be a gentle one."

Kanjigar gritted his teeth and swung his blade at Bular. Bular simply smiled as the blade went to slash his torso, as the maw there simply latched onto the blade and tore it from Kanjigar's grasp. Bular tossed it into the daylight, out of reach, before charging the trollhunter again.

Bular forced Kanjigar up against the bridge once again, however this time he pushed the trollhunter's head up against the sunlight. Kanjigar roared in pain as the sunlight began to turn his flesh into rock and stone. Bular grinned, at last he would have the amulet.

Suddenly, in a burst of energy Kanjigar grabbed Bular's arm and forced it into the sunlight.

Now it was Bular's turn to scream in pain as his flesh solidified. He pulled in his arm away from the sunlight, and went further under the bridge. Further into the shadows that would protect him. He looked up at Kanjigar, who face was now half-stone, a calm serenity was about it. Bular did not like the implications of that.

"Trollhunter away from the light," Bular said, it wasn't pleading not quite. "Come to me and I'll grant you a swift and merciful end."

"No, I defy you Bular. You and your foul sire," laughed Kanjigar, as he advanced further to the edge of the bridge. "I will fall here, that is clear. But I trust the amulet, for it will find a new champion. And The Hungry One will never walk this earth again Bular. Never!"

Panic came across Bular's face, the trollhunter was to submit himself to his mercy. Not to be a fool and allow the sunlight to claim him body and soul. He needed that amulet. Kanjigar fell off the bridge, but before he could fall fully Bular's arm grabbed him.

"Give me that amulet!" He thundered, ignoring the pain of daylight scorching at his face. "I will not fail! Give me the amulet or forever be trapped as a deathless pile of rubble!"

Kanjigar laughed loudly. "Our fight is over Bular but the war is not, a new champion will be found. And whoever it chooses they will stand against just like I have. Daylight will triumph, Bular and it will burn you!"

With that Kanjigar tore off his remaining tusk and jammed it into Bular's arm, the pain surprising the dark troll causing him to drop his quarry. Courageous to the last, Kanjigar allowed the daylight to claim him with a calm smile about his face and a final prayer upon his lips. Bular roared in anger and rage, he could not believe the foolishness of trollhunter. To let himself be damned in such a way. To rob him of his grand victory.

Bular looked down at the amulet mocking him as it knew it was safe from Bular's claws. The trollhunter subjugated himself to a fate worse than death simply to spite Bular. It was admirable but infuriating. In frustration Bular smashed his fists into the ground in anger and frustration before a calm set about him. Plans change and besides the bridge was not yet fully built. He still had time, all he had to be was patient.

And if the long years had taught Bular anything it was patience.

* * *

Across the town of Arcadia, unaware of the battle of fates occurring, was a house. While the house was mostly uninteresting; in fact it was completely the same as the ones to both it's left and right. It was the occupant that was the most vital detail. Laid across his bed was a one James Lake Jr. Though those who were close to James had the honour of calling him Jim. While the rising of the Sun heralded doom for Kanjigar, it simply meant for Jim that it was time to get ready for school.

With a yawn Jim rose from his bed and began to put on his short-sleeved black hoodie, with blue pants. Before slipping onto his feet his usual blue and white sneakers. He quickly grabbed his sleek glasses off the side of his bed placing them onto his face, before owlishly blinking any sleep out of his eyes. Jim was fifteen years-old boy; His hair was a dirty blonde which was messily layered, his dark blue eyes were emphasized by said hair. He had a swimmer's build, toned due to constant exercise of his everyday life. Speaking of which, it was time for him to begin his morning routine.

Sliding down the banister of his stairs Jim quickly leaped into the kitchen, for it was time to cook up some food. While Jim may be an average student when it came to his various studies, anyone who knew him could tell you this: Jim was a born chef. He wield the knife as easy as one might use pen, and in no time at all he'd managed to not only cook a breakfast for himself; but also three pack lunches and tray of food for his mother.

Jim walked up the stairs to the bedrooms, careful not to spill any of the food. As he approached his mother's room he noticed a note:

 _Late night at work (again), will be sleeping in. - love Mom_

Jim rolled his eyes in faux-annoyance, it had almost become second nature to him to suspect his mother would be at work late. Quietly he opened the door careful not to wake his mother. Barbara Lake was a tall thin women, with short cut brown hair. She shared her son's eye colour and the fact she had towear glasses. Often she was clothed in teal doctors scrubs to point that she would even sleep in it. Jim carefully set down his mother's breakfast. He shook his head slightly, before pulling up who cover and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Mom," Jim whispered, careful not to disturbed her. "I'll have a good day a school."

With that he marched down to his garage reading his favorite motoring magazine. The vespa with this magazine was rather nice, but Jim hadn't the money to afford it just yet. He look up at his bike and shrugged. Beside biking was the only thing that kept him exercised outside of school activities.

"Hey Jim!" A voice called.

Jim turned to see a rather chubby kid ride down his bike towards him. Well, less ride and more cling on for dear life and hope that the bike doesn't crash. The boy was short round lad, with brown hair and matching brown eyes. He wore a striped shirt over his own orange hoodie. With brown pants and white shoes. He was Tobias Domzalski, but Jim had the honour of calling him Tobes. The pair had been fast friends since they were five and had seen each other through many difficult times.

"Hey Tobes," Jim responded. "Ready for a wonderful day at school, and definitely not worry about Coach's ropes."

"Jimbo my dearest friend, you have so much to learn," Tobes said with a smile. "If you don't think about it, you don't have to worry about it."

Jim laughed at his confidence, if there was one Tobes was a master at: it was making Jim laugh. "I'm not sure that's how it works buddy."

Jim pulled out two packed lunches before tossing one to Tobes who caught with the eagerness of dog thrown a treat.

"Jim you are a gentleman and a scholar," Tobes said, sniffing the delicious bag. "You spoil me rotten."

"Eh, something to cheer you up before Coach Lawrence tears us to pieces." Said Jim.

With that the two boys began to bike to their school. It was a common sight on the weekdays of Arcadia to see the inseparable pair bike down to school. Only this time there was a more frantic pace; as they were in fact late.

"Tobes!" Jim called back to his companion. "We gonna have to cut through the canal."

He got a groan of frustration behind him. "The canal! Dude do we have to?"

"Where's your sense of adventure Tobes!"

"Wouldn't call biking through a canal adventurous."

Still it was there only option. With that both boys increased speed onto to the canal, Jim quickly lost Tobes as he was the better biker. With that he leaped down the canal on his bike and elated smile on his lips. It was moments like these Jim lived for. He wished something more exciting then a late day to school would happen in his life however.

 _James Lake Jr._

Jim turned at the sound of rustling leaves, confusion etched across his face. Did someone just say he name. He turned trying to find the source and noticed a pile of rocks near the bridge.

Jim narrowed his eyes at the pile when suddenly his train of thought was cut of at the screaming speeding missile.

"Look out below!" Tobes screamed as his bike went out of control. Like a bucking horse the bike threw Tobes off its sending him flying. While the bike simply went speeding past Jim

Jim quickly attempted to catch his friend, though in truth all he did was to provide a cushion for Tobes to land on. Both boys groaned in pain when suddenly:

 _James Lake Jr._

Jim suddenly rose again, looking at pile of rocks. He slowly stalked his way towards the rock, unaware of whether this was a prank or not.

"Hey Jim, you okay dude?" Tobes asked, as he went to pick up his bike.

"I keep hearing someone saying my name Tobes," Jim explained, as he walked towards the pile of rocks. "I think it came from here."

Tobes looked about the canal trying to spy any pranksters. He shrugged as he spotted none and walked up to his best friend.

Jim rummaged around the rocks as he noticed a bright blue light. He reached in and pulled out an odd looking amulet. It was covered in all sort of odd sigils, snarling faces and grinning imps.

Tobes spread some of the rocks, "no sign of a walkie talkie, Jim. Just that tacky looking amulet."

The pair look at each other wondering the source of the weird ghost voice, any theory that they could've come up with was interrupted by the ringing of a school bell.

"Jim we gotta move!" Yelled Tobes in fear. "I don't want my offspring to deal with my detentions. I can't place that burden upon their shoulders."

"Let's move Tobes!" Jim yelled jumping onto his bike and racing up the side of the canal.

* * *

As the boys raced away they never noticed the watching eyes. Ones that watched them in the safety of the darkness, investigating the whereabouts of the lost trollhunter and his mystical amulet.

Down the side of the sewer drain, six eyes watched the human child pick up the amulet. Gasping at the sight of a human child picking up the amulet. Four limbs clamped down to the railing, in both a mixture of shock and excitement at the possibility of what just occurred.

"What an oddity, a human trollhunter," said an educated voice. "Now that has not been seen in a very long time."

Behind him a larger shadow loomed. It was large shadow which crouched on all fours like a gorilla. It growled in confusion as the series of events that had unfolded.

"Indeed my furry friend, we must make the boy aware of his duty. Lest Bular gets to him first."

With that the many-limbed shadow and it's giant friend disappeared down the gloom of the tunnel. Making their own underground journey to the school.

* * *

Jim grumbled in annoyance, he was so sure that History was out to get him. No matter how quickly he tried to type his notes he could never keep with the raw enthusiasm of Mr Strickler. Mr Strickler was a gaunt, tall man. To the point that students who didn't like him dubbed him 'Mr Stickler' due to tall stature.

He wore a brown turtleneck and blue jeans, the expected of a history teacher really. He spoke in a crisp, clear British accent; one that highlighted both his intelligence and made him seem all the more friendly towards the students. Jim yawned, trying his best to insure that it wasn't heard by his classmates or his teacher. Getting up earlier to insure food was prepared was not good for his time schedule, but someone had to look after his mom.

And truth despite the difficulty Jim had with History, he really like Mr Strickler. There was an understanding to him that wasn't found in most teachers; he understood the troubles of teenage life and tried his best to make it easy on them. Mr Strickler idly played with his pen as he told the students the history of the Rebellion of Boadicea.

Of course, a lack of sleep wasn't the only distraction in Jim's class. The other being a Miss Claire Fontaine. Claire was from across the pond, coming from Scotland. Her father had broken up with her mother before moving to America when she was younger and she recently had moved to Arcadia with her Father and Step-Mother. She had sparkling green eyes, which went with a fiery red hair. She wore a pilled sweater, a pair of jeans. There was a fire to her, in could be seen in the intensity of her eyes: a determination to see things done.

Jim stared on in wonder as she typed away furiously. Wondering nonchalantly to himself if Europeans possessed some form of advanced bone structure in their hands. As with the speed she was typing Jim was shocked to see that the laptop hadn't somehow busted into a fire inferno.

"Psst, Jim ix-nay on the staring-ay." Whispered Tobes from next to Jim.

"Who you calling staringay?" Jim said angrily, snapped out of his stupor.

Tobes suppressed the urge to laugh, as when Jim was angry he was about as terrifying as a slightly upset puppy. "Dude close the mouth, you're drooling."

Jim leveled a glare at his friend in annoyance. Before turning away and quickly checking to see in fact he was drooling. Luckily he wasn't.

As Jim raised his finger to chastises his friend he felt a shape behind him. Jim awkwardly turned to look up at Mr Strickler, who for his part, seem more bemused by the squabbling teenagers. He look down at the pair with a slight smile. Tobes suddenly found the floor interesting, leaving Jim to defend himself.

"Jim, my boy could you tell which tribe Boadicea belonged to?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Gauls?"

"No, you're thinking of Asterix. Perhaps you could tell me where her tribe were from?"

"Britain?"

A laugh came from the classroom as the bell rung signalling the end of the lesson. As the students grabbed the bags, Jim noticed Claire looking at him. He gave her a slight wave, which she returned. Behind him he heard Mr Strickler chuckle.

"Jim well done for the technically-speaking correct answer. Could you spare me five minutes of your time, I would like a quick word." He asked calmly. "I can assure you that you are not in trouble."

Jim waited for everyone to leave the class. And Mr Strickler gestured for him to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

"Jim I must say I'm concerned about you. Not just your grades but you well being too, you seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep for the entirety of the lesson." A slight chuckle left the teacher's mouth. "I'm not that boring am I, Jim?"

"Of course not sir, I just didn't get enough sleep," Jim explained. "I had to get up early to cook mom and me some breakfast."

"Jim your dedication to your mother is absolutely admirable; a clear sign that you'll grow into a fine young man," Jim waited for the but. "But as your teacher I am very concerned for you well being as well as you getting the correct grades."

"It's my mother sir, she's been working late shifts constantly and someone's got to make sure she at least eats." Jim said in frustration. Not at his mother but more the pressure that circumstances had forced on the both of them.

Mr Strickler looked at him. It was a calm stare; there was no acquisition or anger in such a look. Just a teacher concerned about his student. Mr Strickler sighed before pulling a note and scribbling down upon.

"I do believe that me and your mother are due for a chat, and I'll clear the air up there," he said smiling at Jim. "But if you ever feel the need to just simply chat and discuss anything of interest about your school life simply tell me, deal?"

"Deal." Jim said with a grin.

"One more thing Jim, you seem to find yourself staring at Miss Fontaine a bit, as Mr Domzalski said 'Ix-nay on the staring-ay'," Jim rolled his eyes at that. "I would suggest that you simply talk to her, it would be a much more effective strategy then staring at, don't you agree?"

Jim nodded at him as proceeded to leave the classroom just before he left the door he turned to glanced over his shoulder. "I really like talking to you and thanks for the advice."

Mr Strickler simply smiled in return; a self-satisfied smile of a job well done.

* * *

Coach Lawrence was a muscle-bound giant of a man. Jim was certain there was some gorilla in his family as there was no way a regular human got that big. Jim even heard there was a theory that all he ate was red meat. Jim wouldn't have put it past him. He watched Tobes climb the rope, roaring encouragement at the chubby boy.

"Come on Domalski," he bellowed clapping ham-sized fists together. "You show that rope who is the master! You are the man, you can do this!"

Tobes for his part did try, but it seemed that the rope was a wily one indeed. As he climbed Tobes lost his footing and instead ended up being wrangled by the rope instead. Coach Lawrence clapped his hands to his head in frustration and marched over to help Tobes. Jim turned to see Claire watching her phone with her friends. Her friends then rose to leave, to get changed most likely. Jim saw an opportunity to test Mr Strickler's advice.

 _Talk to her you fool!_ His brain said. _Now is your chance to make a good impression._

As he walked over to talk he tried his best not to get lost in the green eyes that looked up at him. He also tried his best not to get distracted by her very pretty face in general. _Oh no,_ his brain cried in panic. _I haven't thought of what to say._

"Hello Jim," said Claire good-naturedly, her Scottish accent thick. "You don't mind if I call you Jim, do you?"

"Oh no of course not," he responded, trying to buy his brain sometime. "So... how are you?"

 _Real smooth._

"I'm fine," she said grinning, tucking red hair behind her ear. "You?"

"Great, yeah, pretty swell… Y'know," he stammered.

"I do know," she said chuckling lightly. "Jim you like Shakespeare?"

"Love him. A great actor"

 _He's a playwright,_ said Jim's brain.

"He's a playwright, Jim." said Claire.

"Just testing you."

Claire rolled her eyes, smiling, before offering Jim as leaflet. "We're in need of some Romeos, Mr Lake and I think you'd make a rather fetching one," Jim blushed at that. "So feel free to drop by and give it a go, okay?"

"Yeah sure that be awesome, yeah."

Claire laughed softly at Jim's enthusiasm, before turning to see her friends calling for her. She turned back to Jim who took the leaflet in his hands, before flashing him a quick smile.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." She grinned.

Jim gave a her a lopsided one in return as he watched her walk off.

 _Be a gentleman you were raised better than this,_ his brain chastised. _Only look above the waist now._

Jim shook his head before turning back to check on Tobes's status. The rope still had him trapped within it's malevolent clutches and seem intent on keeping him trapped. Jim smiled to himself as he walked over to help his best friend. Pleasantly surprised at how well that went over.

* * *

Jim watched Tobes struggle with his socks. He offered to help him but Tobes simply claimed there were some things a man had to by himself. While he struggled and gasped for air he managed to gain enough strength to look up at Jim and smile.

"Congrats on talking to her, my man. See I was right you just needed to stop staring and just talk to her."

"Tobes it was Mr Strickler who said that would be the best course of action not you."

"Semantics," Tobes said waving it off. "So you gonna give that a go?"

"What?" Jim asked as he shut his locker door. "I don't know how to act."

"C'mon man you the one always wanting in more in your life. Well here's something more," said Tobes, as he muttered curses to his feet.

Jim grumbled in frustration as he set his back to his locker. "I meant more in general Tobes," he glanced down at his odd amulet. "Just something more than high-school."

"Jim you're suffering from what we experts call 'Disney princess syndrome' which is defined by those suffering from wanting more out of their lives!" Tobes explained, spreading his arms dramatically.

Jim could only shake his head chuckling, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he made out a dark blur. Jim cocked his head in confusion at the shape. It didn't look human: it had too many limbs to be human. He followed the path it went as it disappeared into the shower room. Jim looked among the steam trying to see if he could find the source of the shape.

"Hey Jim," Tobes called out, startling him. "You good?"

"Yeah thought I saw something. Must've been nothing." Jim called as he walked back to the locker room.

Only to find Tobes still struggling with his socks.

"Give up yet?"

"...Yeah."

Jim crouched down to help his friend put his socks on thinking about what he saw. It must have been his imagination. After all what else could it have been.

* * *

 **Hey y'all and hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Trollhunters Revisited. Before I go any further let me just explain the main premise of this fic. If you weren't aware this is in fact a re-imagining of Trollhunters which mixes both the plot of the novel and that of the animated series. This is not an attack on the TV show as I actually enjoy it greatly. This is more of a 'what-if' the show featured a lot of the lore to be found within the original novel. How these changes would effect the plot.**

 **Firstly, trolls are more creatures of flesh and blood like within the novel. Not born of stone and such like as they are in the show.**

 **Secondly, Bular is indeed from Yorkshire (imagine Jason Isaacs' accent from 'The Death of Stalin')**

 **Thirdly, Claire is now a Scottish like her book counterpart.**

 **Of course due to the new mixture of lore the plot will be jigged about a bit. Now with that all out of the way I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to drop a review and have a good one!**


	2. Endings and Beginnings: Part Two

**Endings and Beginnings: Part 2**

Jim and Tobes cringed as they watched Steve Palchuck tower over Eli Pepperjack. Steve was a giant among his peers having his puberty before them. He was regarded as good-looking but Jim couldn't understand the logic behind it. If he was handsome it was in the most oddest way.

His eyes were far too small and his nose was a more of a snout; the amount hair was ridiculous and his teeth looked more like fangs if anything. Yet the combination of features made him oddly mesmerizing, attractive to the eye in a morbid sense.

Eli in comparison was tiny. A nervous jittery wreck of a young boy; large glasses covered his face, and his limbs were stick-like. It was an unfair confrontation like watching a crocodile attack a puppy.

"So Eli tell us all again what you saw," Steve laughed, wrapping one arm around Eli's neck.

"Can't… talk… trachea…" Rasped Eli, clawing at the limb weakly. "Monsters… at… bridge…"

Steve guffawed loudly at that, turning to his lackeys to grin. He then began to rubbed his knuckles into Eli's head. The poor boy's complaints that he was telling the truth fell upon uncaring ears.

"Monsters, monsters, monsters. What an imagination you have little Eli," Steve said, shaking his head. "Did these monsters take your money to pay for the toll?"

"What toll?"

"Why the hall toll silly! So you got cash to pay?"

"...No."

Steve's face changed, any facade of faux-kindness gone as it suddenly turned borderline demonic. His brow creased and a sneer came about his lips. Jim had seen dogs with rabies with nicer expressions. Jim shook himself he couldn't watch this unfold any further. As he began to walk towards the bully he felt Tobes grasp his arm; attempting to pull him away from the inevitable pain. Jim shook it off and carried on towards it.

"Steve just let him go," Jim said, shocked by how clear his voice was. "This is just unnecessary."

In a moment Eli was forgotten and Steve marched up to Jim, clearly having found new target for his displeasure. "Sorry Slim Jim I couldn't hear you from all the way over there. Care to repeat?"

"Just give it up already, you're not impressing anyone beating your chest like a gorilla." Jim found his courage the more he spoke. "A particular ugly gorilla might I add."

Steve glowered down on Jim before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "You want a pummeling too Jim? Is that it?"

Jim could feel everyone's eyes on him as he stared up at the brute. "I want you to stop being such a jerk."

"Oooh consider me a changed man Jim," Steve sneered "I've suddenly seen the errors of all my ways. Now listen here you little-"

"Palchuck, Lake! Enough of that!" Bellowed the voice of Coach Lawrence. Students parted for him as he made a beeline to the two teens. Steve simply grinned, before giving him an affable wave.

"No problem here Coach. Just some good old banter with my dearest friend Jim." Steve said, wrapping an arm around Jim's neck. "Isn't that right, Jim?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever his says Coach."

Coach's eyes flickered between the pair trying to ascertaining the truth. It was clear that this was a lie but with little proof of it, there was not much he could do.

"Palchuck get outta here, you're late for practice," he roared, spraying Steve with spittle. "As for you Lake, get home double-time!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jim said to the turning figure of Coach.

However just before he thought he was clear of the danger, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and was greeted by Steve's snarling face. "You and me. Friday. At Noon."

"What a duel?"

"Kinda," grinned Steve. "Though I was thinking more fisticuffs, hmm? See ya then Slim Jim."

Jim suddenly felt the adrenaline drain from him as Steve walked off, Tobes was by his side fanning him with one of his textbooks. "You okay, Jim?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jim said pushing the book aside. "Though I think I've got to fight Steve on Friday."

"I'll remember you in my prayers."

"Thanks man," Jim said sarcastically. "Let's go home."

"Yeah man let's go."

With that the two boys hopped onto their bikes and began to peddle off back to their houses.

* * *

"How was I supposed to know he was not alone, Arrrgh?" a voice complained in the sewer drain outside the school. "I am half-blind."

The looming shape behind him simply let out a soft, chastising growl. While it's many-limbed companion simply crossed it's many limbs in annoyance.

"Yes I am aware that is not a viable excuse, as I do have three more eyes to spare. But I'm still going to use it."

The looming shadow simply shook it's great shaggy head. Horns caught on the ceiling of the sewers. It grumbled in discontent as it caused dust to fall. The pair had made fools of themselves in their attempt to talk to the boy. Time was running out, they needed to boy sharp and ready to defend Trollkind. As the darkness was rising; hungry and ready to tear the world apart in fury.

"Yes let us be on our way and this time the boy will be made aware. Besides least now it's getting darker. It will make travel easier." Said the voice, quickly squirreling over it's large companion in excitement. "This will be a most wonderful history lesson to tell."

The ram-horned shadow could only shake it's head in bemusement. Only it's friend would show such raw enthusiasm that the other trolls had deemed a suicide mission.

* * *

As the Sun lowered and the evening began to spread across Arcadia, darker forces began to crawl from the shadows. No longer burdened by the threat of the light. Near the bridge where Bular and Kanjigar fought a sewer drain was suddenly blow out of its hinges by a thunderous punch. Bular stomped out of the shadows, amber eyes narrowing at the pile of stones.

Skittering and crawling around his legs came Snobbers. Foul, green little creatures; with great floppy ears and large noses. They were all bright green and mumbled in their own deranged language. In anger, Bular punch one into the sky before catching it in his maw. The thing shriek in pain as Bular pushed a twitching limb down his gullet.

The snobbers crawled around the pile of rocks not to eager to get close. Superstition claimed that if a troll was turned to rock by daylight; their spirit would cling to their remains until it would be put to rest. Bular knew of the importance of such trapped trolls - his father would use them in great rituals to amass strength. Bular growled in annoyance; he had no talent for black magic, all he had was his strength and his cunning. And it was all he needed.

After all it got him this far.

"Waka chaka do nada," hissed Wragwa, the snobber alpha shaking his head up at Bular.

"What do you mean there's no amulet!?" He raged, the remains of the eaten snobber falling out of his jaw. His smashed his cestus into the ground causing cracks to appear. The snobbers retreated as an angry Bular meant a coming pain. "Look it must be there, it must!"

Bular contemplated how this would affect the plan. The skinchangers said that his father's altar was so close to completion, they had the last stones. Well apart from one that had somehow been shipped to San Francisco, wherever that was. The sooner he had the amulet the quicker his father would be free. Suddenly, Bular spied a car park at the top of the canal.

And slowly a woman of Japanese descent began to walked down to the hulking troll. By human standards she was breathtaking; dark long hair cascaded down her shoulders, her eyes a beautiful bright green. She wore a forming-fitting jacket and high heels. One of the snobbers decided to wolf-whistle the woman and was promptly kicked for it's cheek.

"Nomura," rumbled Bular, gesturing the woman close. "Do not deny us your beauty. Come you are in the presence of your kind."

She inclined her head before she began to change. Her form morphed and warped until was was left barely looked human. Her long hair had now become lashing tentacles, and her form covered scales like that of a snake. The most unnerving feature was the lack of change in her face and how well it suited her new form.

"Lord Bular, I come from the museum to let you know about the status of the bridge. And to help you in anyway in the bringing of the amulet to the museum for safe-keeping," she hissed, her voice a breathless rasp. "You do have the amulet?"

Bular responded by crushing a snobber underfoot.

Nomura quickly bowed to appease the troll. "Apologies dark Gunkin. I did not mean to anger you so."

"The Bridge?"

"Almost complete my lord. Soon we shall bask in The Untangler of Entrails' glory!"

Bular glanced down at the rocks. Only a human could have taken the amulet, not troll could stand the threat of daylight. A child perhaps seeing it as a toy. Or maybe something else. _It's not possible,_ Bular thought. _There has only been one. Only one!_

"Nomura - report to your fellows on the disappearance of the amulet," Bular ordered. "It could be in the possession of a human."

Confusion etched across Nomura's face but she did not argue. Bular turned to the snobbers repeating his order. He would have his amulet, even if he had to burn Arcadia to get it. Nomura shifted back to her human form and as she turned to leave she glanced over her shoulder at Bular. Hesitance was across her face.

"Dread Gunkin, my fellows were wondering if I could make a request of you."

"What?"

"We- rather they hoped that well, erm, that-"

"Spit it out woman!"

Nomura gulped down a breath.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to contact your brothers?"

Bular only glared in response to that request. To contact his brothers, that would be madness. He swore that he'd be the one to free Gunmar. The glory belonged to him and him only. Nomura could tell by his glare that it was foolishness to push further and simply decided to quickly flee back to her car.

Bular turned back from the speeding car, as he stared down at Kanjigar's remains. Around him the snobbers cavorted with his remains; throwing them to one and another. Bular grinned at that before stomping back into the sewer drain. It would be him that brought his father back.

And only him.

* * *

Jim's mother was working late; something about one of his fellow doctors being ill and the other at a wedding. Seeing that she would be out all night again, Jim invited Tobes around to play video games and just mainly chill. Currently the pair were playing a two person match of _Brawl Buddies._ Of which Jim was currently in the lead.

"You dodgy little person," Tobes said, as he furiously smashes his controller. "Stay still and take your lumps."

"Gotta catch me first," Jim quipped back.

 _KO! Player One Wins!_

Another victory for Jim.

"I've got some homemade pizza cooking in the oven, Tobes," said Jim, getting up from his seat. "I'll just go grab it."

"I eagerly await your delicious cooking." Tobes replied.

As Jim went into the kitchen to grab the food, he noticed a bright light erupting from his school bag. It came from the pocket that he had that weird amulet in. Jim approached the bright light coming from his bag. Wincing as the light blinded him. As he took the amulet out of his bag he noticed some strange Nordic looking scratching on it. The scrawling suddenly changed becoming more readable:

 _For the glory of Merlin. Daylight is mine to command!_

"For the glory of Merlin. Daylight is mine to command?" Jim repeated in confusion.

Suddenly a bright light enveloped Jim, causing the power to flicker around the house. Clocks spun and the television turned itself on and off again. Tobes was taken back in confusion and decided to investigate to source of the bright light.

"Hey Jim I think we're having a power-"

The sentence was cut off as he stared at his friend and the armour he was suddenly clad in. It look Celtic in design with clear inspiration from dragons. It was dark grey and was covered in a multitude of scars in its scale like design. It was also to big for Jim. When suddenly it shrunk, accommodating for his frame and previous battle-marks were lost from the armour. And a very large sword suddenly appeared in Jim's hand.

Tobes screamed.

Jim screamed.

Both teens ran out of the house in hopes that it would stop the giant weapon from causing damage to the interior of the house. As Jim ran out screaming, attempting to keep the now-shrinking blade balanced in his hands, he tripped causing it to become lodged within a rock. The blade had now shrunk to an easy enough size. Still huge but manageable by human standards.

"What did you do?" Shrieked Tobes in fear.

"It's the amulet! It had some words on it that I read out and then this happened!" Jim shrieked back.

"Why did you read it out!?"

"Well now, what's wrong with reading?" A third voice educated sounding voice muttered.

Jim and Tobes suddenly stiffened and turned to look upon to two figures currently inside Jim's kitchen. The larger of the two was eating Jim's pizza.

The smaller of the two was still large. Easily pushing six and a half feet, it was bright blue. With four lanky limbs and six eyes; though the top half seemed to be blind. Two small horns crowned it's head and short, brown hair covered it's skull. It also seemed to be wearing some form of dungarees.

The larger of the two looked like a hybrid mixture of a gorilla, bear and a ram. Thick coarse black hair covered it's entire frame; large paws ended with rending claws and a pair of magnificent ram horns crowned it's skull. It had yellow eyes that seemed surprisingly friendly given it looked as it could tear Jim limb from limb. It also appeared to have half a boulder lodged in it's skull.

"I do hope you don't mind us inviting ourselves in." The small thing said politely.

"Arrrgh!" Tobes screamed.

"You know my companion?" The small… thing asked in confusion. It looked up at it's shaggy friend who merely shrugged. "Oh, you are screaming in fear. That makes sense I suppose."

The small thing and the big thing left the confines of Jim's kitchen before walking - or in the larger one's case stomping - into the garden. Jim simply opened and close his mouth in confusion.

"Master Jim we are so glad we found you!" The small thing said in excitement, it's voice very friendly given its appearance. "I am Blinkous Galadrigal, though you may call me 'Blinky'. And the amazonian Valkyrie of a warrior to my right is Joan M. Arrrgh!"

"Arrrgh fine." She said, her speech seemed stilted.

That was too much for Tobes who simply fainted. And Jim kept gasping like a fish all while this happened. He fought the urge to faint out of fear as someone had to protect Tobes. He ran to where the sword was still stuck and effortlessly pulled it from the stone. Confused by how light it felt Jim pointed the blade at Blinky and Arrrgh.

"Now Master Jim calm yourself," Blinky said raising his limbs. "We come in peace... Wow that felt silly to say now that I said it"

"What are you?" Jim yelled in fear.

"Trolls." Said Arrrgh, like it was the most obvious answer. Though given the appearance of the pair it probably was the most obvious answer.

"Master Jim, please come inside and we'll explain everything," Blinky said calmly. "You must understand that time is of the most absolute importance to this grave expedition of ours."

"Pardon?" Jim said in confusion at the quite large words just uttered.

"Have talk." Arrrgh clarified, as she went to pick up an unconscious Tobes.

Seeing no other choice ahead of him; coupled with the fact that the par didn't seem dangerous and given the look of them they could have easily hurt the teens if they wanted. Jim decided it was better to simply follow them back into the house for answers to all that just happened.

* * *

As the trio - and a unconscious Tobes - entered the house they were unaware of the prying eyes in the hedge. Wragwa and a small portion of the snobber pack had been following the two trolls as soon as they picked up their scent. And now they discovered the whereabouts of the amulet. Gibbering with excitement Wragwa ordered Spittle, his lesser, to go and find the Devourer of Fools. To tell the him location of the amulet.

As Bular will be most pleased.

* * *

Jim tapped his knees in nervousness as he watched the two trolls sit on his couch. The armour that he previously wore simply disappeared leaving him with only the amulet. Blinky claimed it was due to the amulet's wearing out of energy. Apparently it was not used to humans. Tobes was still unconscious and Arrrgh stood over him. It would have be comforting if she wasn't terrifying.

"So what exactly is up with the amulet and the armour," asked Jim.

"The Amulet and Armour of Daylight are the chosen signs of your most esteemed office, Master Jim. It grants you the ability to wield the Dawnblade, and the reveals that you are the Trollhunter!" Blinky explained, dramatically waving all four of his arms in excitement. "Furthermore you are the second human to be granted this great service."

"Who was the first?"

"The great Ragnar Sturges, mighty viking warrior who lent his aid to our kind in the war against the Gumm-Gumms," said Blinky. "The first wa-"

Blinky was cut off from the sound of Tobes suddenly waking up, yawning. "Hey Jimbo you'll never believe the dream I had. There were these big furry… It wasn't a dream was it?"

"Salutations Master Tobes!" Blinky greeted.

"Hello." Arrrgh said happily.

"Jim what are they?" Squeaked Tobes, in fear.

"Trolls." Said Arrrgh again.

"Oh! Of course now it all makes sense!" Tobes said.

Blinky and Arrrgh shared a look at his excitement, which seemed odd given he fainted just when he met them. "Well as I was explaining to Master Jim, he has now inherited the role of Trollhunter!"

"So he's got hunt you?" Tobes asked.

"Not us, but the trolls that have malignant personalities and dark dreams." Blinky said, suddenly he stiffened as if he got a chill. "Master Jim perhaps my history lesson can wait until we get your to the safety of Trollmarket."

Jim jumped as the small troll focused he gaze on him. Truth be told he couldn't make up from down at the moment, it all seemed surreal. He knew he wanted more from his life but this just seemed ridiculous. But he couldn't deny a part of him wanted to know more, it was silly of course, to get wrapped up in all of this. But he felt like it was natural though. Like it was destiny

"Sure let's go," agreed Jim.

"Woah, woah! Jim we can't just go gallivanting of to some Trollmarket," Toobes said. "What if they want to eat us."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Master Tobes. Both me and Arrrgh subscribe ourselves to the healthy animal diet, as do all of Trollmarket. You have nothing to fear, now come along." Blinky said, as he walked out the door. Arrrgh in pursuit, Jim shrugged at Tobes and followed the pair.

"We're gonna die." Stated Tobes, following his best friend.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Tobes?" Jim asked. "Don't you want to learn more about all of this?"

"Not particularly, but I've got a feeling you do. And someone needs to watch your back." Tobes said, clapping his hand with Jim's.

"Then let's go my man." said Jim.

* * *

With his house locked and bolted, and with Blinky's assurances he'll be back in time to cook breakfast Jim walked out of his house with Tobes in pursuit. Blinky and Arrrgh informed the pair that they would need to get to a bridge to gain entrance into Trollmarket. As bridges were the only way to enter troll domains. With Jim walking next to Blinky and Tobes on Arrrgh's back - he was beginning to faint again and the female troll felt it would be safer for him to simply have a ride - the group began a calm walk down to the canal.

Said calmness was quickly ruined by the sounds of broken trees and heavy footprints. Blinky's eyes widened with fear, while a low growl emitted from the throat of Arrrgh. A large shape punched through one of the tree's baring it's path and smiled at the group. It was Bular and his torso-maw snapped hungrily at the air.

"Trollhunter," he sneered. "It is a human boy. How hilarious, come here to me boy! And I shall grant you a quick death, spare you the pain that your kind will endure."

"Is that one of those bad trolls you mentioned?" Jim whispered to Blinky.

"Indeed, I think it best we make a way to the bridge. And sharpish." Blinky said. "Bular is beyond all of us; a most dangerous and foul troll."

Bular pounded his cestus gauntlets into the ground and lowered like a bull. Both sides tensed ready for action. Then they broke, Bular flung himself towards the group who all dodged left out of his path. With the brute distracted by his momentum the group ran to the canal. Bular was in hot pursuit, bellowing out threats of violence and pain.

The canal was in sight and that meant safety. The group increased speed, the prospect of safety adding speed to their limbs. Bular leaped over the edge of the canal and caught Jim with a left-hook.

"Jim!" Tobes yelled, as the trolls ran under the bridge. Blinky pulled out something that looked similar to chalk and began to draw a door. Arrrgh placed Tobes down on the ground next to Blinky.

"I go get Jim." She said, a fire in her voice.

Tobes nodded, trusting her, she sounded like she knew what she was doing.

Jim meanwhile rolled in the dirt, it was a glancing hit, and luckily his glasses stayed on. Still really hurt though. Buler loomed over the boy grinning. "So easily broken humans. Spines that snap, skulls that crush. You are in for a messy end, boy!"

Jim curled up wanting for the end but that was interrupted by the shaggy shape of Arrrgh. She threw herself in Bular, wrangling the evil troll. Before throwing him with enough force down the open drainpipe. Bular roared as he disappeared down the tunnel. Arrrgh quickly grabbed Jim and began to run to the bridge. Bular would not stay down for long.

With that Arrrgh carried Jim to the bridge where the weird chalk began to form a solid outline on under the bridge. Blinky began to push the rock and moved in a manner similar to a wall. A roar broke everyone's concentration as they turned to see Bular; who had the drain cover in his grip.

"You'll pay for that, fallen one!" He bellowed, tossing the cover. "You'll all pay for your transgressions.

With that the wall door gave way and the party quickly disappeared to safety just as the cover smashed against the where they were gathered. Blinky dusted himself, chuckling. "Well that was excitable."

"We almost died!" Tobes yelled.

"Almost but not quite," replied Blinky. "There is a subtle difference Master Tobes."

Jim turned up to Arrrgh. "Thanks for the save, I owe you one."

Arrrgh merely nodded in return.

With that the group continued down the tunnel. And Blinky turned to Jim with a ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"It is time for you to see Trollmarket, Master Jim!"

Jim grinned back at his enthusiasm, as despite almost just dying. Jim never felt more alive. After all he always felt like there was more to life than high school.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, welcome to my second chapter. As you have noticed I have changed a bit here and there.**

 **Firstly, I replaced the goblins with the Snobbers, which are an original race of goblin-like servant creatures.**

 **Secondly, Arrrgh is female like in the novel and also have a warrior past which shall be expanded upon.**

 **Thirdly, the mention of Bular's brothers and what exactly a 'Gunkin' shall be is explained within the coming chapters.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review and enjoy the rest of your day!**


	3. Welcome to Trollmarket

**Welcome to Trollmarket**

Trollmarket was less of a market and more of a town. A entire town of Trolls beneath Jim's very feet. Jim was taken back as Blinky led the group. Tobes was once again back on Arrrgh's shaggy shoulders; she seemed to keep him there to insure he was calm. Jim looked about the settlement; spying all sorts of trolls and shops. He saw cauldrons bubbling and trolls calling out across the streets. He walked past one toad-like troll squatting on the floor; slicing the head of a type of catfish. He looked up at Jim offering a piece. Jim politely declined, he suddenly didn't feel too hungry.

All manner of trolls were present; some tall, thin creatures like trees, while others barely made it up to Jim's knees. Some were covered completely in fur, others scales and others slime. Jim stared up at the six-headed troll-like effigy that seemed to be carved on various stores. Blinky noticed Jim's staring, as he walked beside Jim.

"That is the patron God of Trolls: Ymir," Blinky said, his tone quite in reverence. "It is believed that from his toes is where Trollkind first spawned from."

Jim nodded and bowed his head respectfully towards the effigy, it seemed only polite after all. The trolls seemed uncaring towards the sight of two human children walking about Trollmarket. But Jim had to wonder if that was due to the glares of Arrrgh, who seemed to dwarf many of the trolls within Trollmarket.

"Nothing like the rambunctious of Trollmarket to heighten the sense, ey Master Jim?" Blinky said, grinning at Jim. "You must feel honored, no human has ever step within Arcadia's Trollmarket."

"You mean there's more than one?" Jim asked, amazed at this entire situation he'd stumbled into.

"Master Jim, there is an entire network of underground Troll Settlements underneath the crust of the Earth. The oldest began during the neolithic period." Blinky said proudly.

Jim suddenly looked down to noticed the diminutive looking creature. It barely came up to his ankle, and looked like the cross of some form of moth and spider. It's head was smooth and pearl-like with bright, sweet eyes. It gibbered sweetly towards Jim, it's eyes wide and innocent.

"Oh hey there little buddy," Jim cooed, leaning down on his knees to get a closer. "I'm sorry but I haven't got any tre-"

The thing's mouth suddenly opened revealing a row of razor sharp canines. It revved like a drill and flew at Jim's mouth. Blinky suddenly smacked the thing with a nearby piece of refuse before yelling obscenities towards the thing as it flew away chortling.

"What was that?" Jim said, perturbed by his encounter.

"Tooth-fairies, annoying little scum, always trying to take teeth that doesn't belong to them," Blinky complained. "Only slightly better than snobbers, we keep the fairies around to manage the teeth of those trolls who simply can't look after their own."

"Wow, can they take a look at my teeth?" Tobes asked from on top of Arrrgh's shoulders. To punctuate his point, Tobes pulled his lips back, showing off the his own teeth. Arrrgh giggled slightly and copied the gesture.

"I would recommend against, Master Tobes," Blinky responded, shaking his head in amusement at the sight. "They tear out and eat the unwanted teeth. Though they'll try and snatch away wanted teeth if they think they can get away with it."

"Yeah no changed my mind." Tobes replied, a very unnerved expression across his face.

Blinky chuckled at that too.

Jim suddenly became aware of a large crowd of trolls that had began following the four. It seemed Arrrgh's glares had only mitigated the curious trolls. Jim turned to see a various eyes of various colours staring at him.

"Why these little 'uns here in Trollmarket?" Asked one troll, which had an assortment of feathers sprouting from it's back. "And why does that one," it pointed at Jim. "Have the amulet?"

"Trollhunter." Arrrgh stated. "Chosen by amulet."

That provoked a series of expressions from the assembled trolls; some ranged from bemusement while others seemed terrified. Jim wondered why. Perhaps they didn't believe he could hold up to their standards? Seems understandable after all he was the second human trollhunter.

"No such thing as a human trollhunter." The bird-troll said.

"But what about Ragnar? Did he help you in the war against-" Jim's questioning was promptly stopped by one of Blinky's limbs clasping itself around his mouth. Blinky laughed nervously as the assorted troll crowd glared at Jim. Before Jim could raise any complaints about misinformation a very large troll pushed his way through the crowd.

The troll was a musclebound thing; it's skin a pale grey and it's eyes had yellow sclera and black irises. It's was bald but did have a coarse beard. Two mandible poke out the corner of its mouth and small quills erupted from it's shoulders. It glared about the crowd and many turned away from his gaze.

"Draal." Jim heard one of the trolls mutter to himself.

"What is this nonsense!?" Draal bellowed, in what Jim assumed to be a British accent.

"He's British?" Tobes muttered in confusion echoing Jim's thoughts.

"Welsh." Arrrgh corrected.

"Draal, my boy!" Blinky cried out nervously, "Goodness me, you've arrived in Trollmarket so soon."

"News of my father's death traveled fast, and as a dutiful son it is my duty to pay the utmost respects to his sacrifice," Draal said, eyes narrowing at Blinky. "And the honour his legacy as the trollhunter."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but that spot's taken," Tobes said.

Draal snorted in anger and turn his gaze upon Tobes, who was still sat upon Arrrgh's back. Draal sneered at Arrrgh who met his gaze calmly. It was Draal who looked away first. Draal turned his gaze back onto Jim who found himself unsettled Draal's attitude. He looked at Jim like he'd taken something from him. Though given his father's position as former trollhunter, Jim probably had.

"My father did not suffer to be burned by daylight to let a human claim his position!" Thundered Draal, as he loomed in over Jim. Jim, in comparison, barely came up to his chest in comparison. "I am his son and his Heir."

"Not how amulet works." Said Arrrgh firmly.

"Who asked you, has-been?" Replied Draal. "Go polish that skull-boulder of yours, this is none of your business!"

"Hey!" Yelled Jim, not wanting to let Draal bully the troll who saved his life. "Leave her alone! You've got a bone to pick with me not her!"

"I prefer to break them." Draal sneered. "Then pick my teeth with them - humans especially."

Arrrgh snorted in anger and bared her fangs at Draal. "Not. Funny."

"Right! What's with all this!?" An aged voice cried out. "It better not be Gulwag and Ghark fighting again!"

Again the crowd parted for another troll. However this one was aged and weather beaten. It was incredibly hairy; with many horns upon it's crown and hooves like that of a goat. In fact in reminded Jim of an incredibly elderly satyr. In it's hand it clutched a staff which an assortment of trinkets hung from.

"Nothing to worry about Master Vendal," cried Blinky.

"Master Vendal?" Jim said in confusion.

"Master Vendal is the seer of Trollmarket," Blinky mumbled quietly to Jim. "It is his task to deal with envoys of the other settlements. His is the highest authority to be found within Trollmarket."

"There is something to worry about!" Bellowed Draal, in anger ignoring Blinky and Jim's interaction. "These two fools believe to have found themselves a human trollhunter! For all we know this could be the work of some foul black magic!"

Vendal looked between the two parties before turning his gaze onto Jim, scrutinizing him. He contemplated for a few moments, moving his jaw casually as he thought before looking at Jim.

"Can you prove you are the trollhunter?" Vendal said.

Draal looked mortified that Vendal had even considered such a prospect but a snort of derision from Arrrgh silenced him.

"Yeah, yeah," Jim said hurriedly. "For the Might-"

"Glory, Master Jim!"

"Thanks Blinky. For the Glory of Merlin. Daylight is Mine to Command!"

With that a crash akin to thunder happened and Jim was once again clad in the draconic Armour of Daylight. Vendal looked him up and down, before walking around Jim inspecting him and muttering words Jim couldn't understand under his breath. Draal, meanwhile, simply glowered at Jim in barely restrained anger, casting a cautious glance at Arrrgh who still seemed angry from his previous threat.

"I sense no foul play here Draal," Vendal clarified towards an astonished Draal. "The amulet has indeed chosen a new champion. The boy is now the trollhunter, may Ymir have mercy upon our souls."

With that said Vendal waved the crowd of trolls away, many had shocked and worried expressions upon their faces. Didn't exactly fill Jim with the most confidence. Draal roared in anger before simply turning to leave, pushing many trolls out of his way. Jim had a feeling he'd be seeing him again. _Oh yay!_ He thought.

"Yay?" Tobes said in confusion at that proclamation. Once again echoing Jim's thoughts. "What's with all the sullen faces? Shouldn't they be happy they've got their new trollhunter?

Blinky looked nervously as Vendal gave the group a perturbed look. "You have told them our history yet have you?"

"Well… We didn't really get chance." Blinky chuckled nervously.

"Why?"

"Bular attac-"

"One of the Gunkin is here in Arcadia!"

Jim had enough, if he was going to be the trollhunter, he at least needed some information. Ragnar, Gumm-Gumms, Bular. Not of it made sense. Where did he fall under all of this? And why were the trolls so worried?

"Okay, okay!" Jim said, gaining the attention of the two trolls. "The trollhunter wouldn't mind how much he falls under all of this? And why everyone is so worried about the fact I'm the trollhunter?"

Blinky, Vendal and Arrrgh all traded looks of worry and bitterness. Finally with a sigh Vendal began to walk towards what looked like a large arena. Vendal turned back glancing at the group before raising one furry eyebrow. Quickly realising that he wanted them to follow him, the group set of in pursuit of the old seer. Into the old Arena.

* * *

Bular stared on at the half finished Killaheed Bridge and grinned as he felt it thrum with his father's unholy might. The Bridge was a foul and ancient thing - the last remnant of Gunmar's former clan. It was an altar to his father's might and would be the key to allowing him to return from his banishment. Bular stared at the savage effigy of his father; six-limbed and stuffing humans into his maw. And felt a longing to reunite with him again, one that had plague him for so long.

Beside Nomura grinned, once again clad in her true form. He grinned back down at her, after all he had so much to celebrate. Not only had he found the amulet but it was in the possession of a human boy. Easy taking and a snack after he broke the boy. Bular was going to enjoy that.

"As you can see, Lord Bular, I have almost got the Bridge complete," hissed Nomura, proud of her achievement. "I sent Otto to retrieve that missing piece in San Francisco, and the snobbers will retrieve the pieces present in Arcadia."

"You have well Nomura and my father will know of this," Bular said, results deserved rewards after all. "I will retrieve the amulet and tear from the boy: dead or alive."

"Bular what madness have you insured?" Yelled a new voice, a deeply educated British one.

Bular turned with a sneer upon his face at the form of Walter Strickler. Or he was known to his kin: Stricklander. Bular despised Strickler and the feeling was mutual. Strickler wanted to keep to the pragmatism of the shadows, while Bular longed for the daylight of slaughter. A clash of personalities was inevitable.

"What madness do you refer?" Sneered Bular.

"Your attack on the boy, alerting the whole of Trollmarket to your presence," Strickler angrily replied. "As well as Arrrgh in particular. Or have you simply forgotten about her history with your family?"

"I am not one of your brats to be lectured!" Bular bellowed, trapping Strickler in a death grip. Nomura grinned harder at the sight of that. "I am Bular, Devourer of Fools! And I will not be second guessed by some skin-changing scum. The boy will die; messy and by my own hands."

"And draw the attentions of all of Trollmarket and the human security forces upon us?" Rasped Strickler, a smug smile across his face. Bular dropped him in annoyance, as he was telling the truth. As he loathed to admit it, cunning was needed not strength. Not yet at least.

"And how would you suggest we go about this?" Questioned Bular in annoyance.

"With tact. We simply need to bide our time, continue building the Bridge and simply ignore the boy until we finally need the amulet. If we go on the offensive; we invite retaliation and prying eyes." Strickler explained, in a haughty tone.

"I will consider your advice Stricklander," Bular said, leaning down so that him and Strickler were face-to-face. "But understand this. If I do get the opportunity to kill the boy; I will and with relish."

Flicker of concern came across Strickler's face. All the confirmation Bular needed, he waved a great arm dismissing the Changelings from his sight. And turned back to the Bridge, feeling once again at home.

* * *

Jim looked about the titanic arena in amazement, the wall were etched in troll wearing the Armour of Daylight. Those must've been some form of troll painting in remembrance of former trollhunters. Jim turned to see a group of trolls working on what he assumed to be Kanjigar's painting. He looked noble and strong, Jim found himself wondering if he could keep with such heroes.

"What is this place?" Tobes asked in confusion, he disembarked from Arrrgh's back and was now next to Jim. "Some sort of arena?"

"Half-right Master Tobes," Blinky said. "This is the Hero's Forge. It is both a shrine of remembrance and a place of combat. Here you can see the history of the Trollhunters."

Jim and Tobes did a turn of the massive arena looking over at all the decorations and the atmosphere. The place felt ancient and had air of destiny and adventure. Jim felt a thrum come from the amulet and it echoed in his bones. Somehow he felt like he belonged her among all of this. Despite not even being the same species.

"Here, young Trollhunter, is where we'll mold you into a true trollhunter," Vendal said, pushing past the amazed teens. "Here is where we'll see your mettle. Let's hope we don't break it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jim said, shaking his hands. "I thought I was going to get some answers first."

"Yeah like what's a Gumm-Gumm?" Tobes said, looking at Jim.

"The Gumm-Gumms are a cult that have made a religion out of the practice of eating humans," Blinky explained.

"Not that scary a name given the whole eat human thing," Tobes replied with a nervous grin. Arrrgh returned the grin calming Tobes.

Vendal simply sneered. "Imagine what they would think of 'Tobes'."

"Yes well," coughed Blinky. "Gumm-Gumm is actually Trollish for 'Eaters of the Meat'."

"Ah that's terrifying." Responded Tobes with a worried look on his face.

"Indeed, Master Jim you mentioned that you wanted to understand more of your goal," Blinky said with a very large grin on his face. "Well then, it's time for a history lesson!"

* * *

 **Hello again! So a bit of a shorter chapter this time around, just a bit of insight into Trollmarket as well as the raising of a few questions. Also Bular is indeed not as prejudiced towards the Changelings as he is in the show; mainly because he believes in a more 'might makes right' mentality so as long as they're not weak (at least in his eyes) he's fine.**

 **Also changed the meaning of Gumm-Gumm, and of course well be getting a Blink History Lesson! Anyhow don't forget to review and have a good one!**


	4. History Lesson

**History Lesson**

Jim found himself both intrigued and worried. Intrigued at the possibility to finally get some answers. And worried at Blinky's maniacal expression. His three working eyes flicker and twitched with a manic excitement that spoke of someone barely able to keep themselves composed, and beside him Jim heard both Vendal and Arrrgh let out long suffering sighs.

Jim and Tobes looked at each other and shrugged. And when Jim turned back to look at Blinky he was somehow holding a book in each hand. Jim could only do a double-take at such speed, he hadn't even seen Blinky move and yet the troll had managed to somehow grab some books... from somewhere. Jim didn't remember his pockets being full and they didn't pass a library of any kind.

"What?" Jim said in confusion.

It was all he could say.

"Don't question." Arrrgh said in a tone that implied she given up trying to figure out how Blinky managed to find books with such speed herself.

Blinky cackled maniacally at that, which only made poor Jim and Tobes more uncomfortable. Arrrgh gave Blinky a slight glare, which did managed to sober up the knowledge drunk troll. Only slightly however.

"Now Master Jim!" Blinky begun, in a voice which made Jim feel as though he was back in school. "To understand the monstrousness of the Gumm-Gumms you must be aware of our own history. Trolls and humans have been at odds for a very long time, and in that time many trolls developed a taste for the flesh of humans - which was believed to be born out of some curiousness to further their culinary tastes. This led to a various raids upon human settlements which in turn led to retaliation by human settlers. A cycle of hate that could not be broken."

Jim suddenly felt nervous; despite being aware that Trollmarket had abolished such a practices of human eating. It was simple paranoia. He felt like a rabbit in a fox den, surrounded by strangers that care little for him, and seemed only intent as ignoring him. Except said strangers were trolls of the Earth, which only amplified his fears. Which given what he knew about trolls and their dietary habits seemed to make his analogy a bit more accurate.

"Over time however the various clans came together and found the practice of eating the only other sentient talking species disgusting. A foul and most disgusting thing to do," Vendal continued. "Despite, of course, your obvious flaws as a species."

"Quite," Blinky said, coughing awkwardly while Arrrgh merely glared with anger at Vendal for his less then subtle jabs at their human company. "The Gumm-Gumms are made up of the remaining savage tribes that still believe in the practice. And have made a form of religion based around the sanctity of predator and prey. And, of course, the eating of all forms of flesh. Especially humans as they deemed them a lesser creatures."

Jim had noticed that throughout this little lesson, Arrrgh had become more and more tense; the fur on her back stood rigid and lips peeled back in anger. Clearly, she did not like the practice of her ancestors. She glanced at Jim before looking away in shame, Jim gently placed his hand on her arm before flashing her a grin.

"Wait, you mentioned that the Gumm-Gumms were a cult," Tobes spoke up. "Do they worship Ymir like you guys then? Or like some dark version of him?"

Blinky, Vendal and Arrrgh all traded looks. Blinky looked nervous, Vendal disgusted and Arrrgh had an expression of barely restrained rage.

"Wonderful observation Master Tobes," Blinky said, looking to Vendal for confirmation to go further. Vendal nodded. "The Gumm-Gumms do indeed have a deity but not Ymir. They instead worship a foul troll known as Gunmar the Black!"

A howl erupted from Arrrgh's maw in anger and rage, she smashed the ground sending debris flying. Vendal and Blinky look utterly nonplussed - clearly they were used to such rages from the great troll.

"Indeed an apt reaction to The Hungry One aka The Untangler of Entail aka The-Maw-That-Walks. A most foul and dangerous troll indeed," Blinky explained, his own voice now thick with disgust and his expression scrunched. "I recommend you don't repeat that name, many of the trolls simply like to believe he does not exist. Not a sound strategy I admit, but he did many a foul thing to make himself a 'God' best to leave him a half-forgotten fable."

"And he's Bular's dad right?" Jim said.

"Not just Bular, Master Jim. Gunmar had one hundred and ninety-nine children: collectively known as the Gunkin." Blinky said holding up a ancient tome for Jim to inspect. Jim aloud read:

 _The Gunkin_

 _Gunmar the Black's horde of children as known to many as the Gunkin; the foul offspring of Gunmar and his various troll concubines - though some may even had elf blood in them. Despite his cruel disposition, Gunmar loved his horde of children. When banished in the First War many of the Gunkin tried to return their savage father to the Earth. Over the centuries many of the Gunkin were killed by Trollhunters and various other factions. However due to a dark pact, each of the Gunkin swore to hunt down and kill any of those that take the life of their siblings. Despite this foul agreement, only three of the Gunkin remain: Bular, Skarrik and Karaka. The most mightiest and cunning of Gunmar's children to have survived the long years. It is believed that despite only three remaining, the foul trinity still plot to return their savage father to the Earth. And then feed upon troll and human alike for defying them, and to avenge their siblings deaths._

"So you're telling us that if Jim even does manage to wack that nutjob of a troll, no offense to your ability Jim -"

"None taken."

"- He'll have two other crazy trolls hunting him down?" asked Tobes in disbelief.

Vendal lip once again curled. "The life of a Trollhunter is fraught with such danger, it is the nature of their duty."

"Besides Master Jim shall be giving the proper training to deal with such trolls," Blinky interjected. "And Karaka has not been sighted for a very long time, so it is most likely he might of died. Fingers crossed."

"Leaving only Skarrik." Vendal said with a slight grin. "Also known as The Gore-Harvester."

Jim was starting to feel like Vendal didn't have a very high opinion of him.

"So what about Ragnar Sturges?" Jim asked, causing Vendal to hiss irritably at him.

"You see Master Jim given the discourse between Humans and Trolls, the name of Ragnar is not one to be said aloud," Blinky said. "Best to keep it in the same category of Gunmar, eh?"

Jim and Tobes once again looked at each other in confusion and slight irritance. Why was Ragnar so cursed?

"Why do none of you guys seem to like Ragnar?" Jim said annoyed. "Can I get an answer already?"

Arrrgh looked downcast, letting out a soft whimper before casting her forlorn look onto Blinky. Blinky patted her softly on the arm before turning back to Jim and Tobes.

"Master Jim, Ragnar became Trollhunter during the Great War against the Gumm-Gumms and their demideities leaders. He faced the same prejudice as you but Trollkind learned that beggars could not be choosers. However the Great War had such an impact on Trollkind due to the sheer level of violence and lives lost that many troll sook out a scapegoat to blame," Blinky explained, his face downcast. "Many saw Ragnar to blame despite the amulet's choice and despite the fact that he ended the war. Even taking out one of Gunmar's eyes - proving he was not as godly as he once thought. Some blamed that fact that he was human, others the fact that he did not kill Gunmar and was only able to banish him. But since that day the idea of a human Trollhunter has always been seen as a portent of doom."

"Gee, great confidence boost there Blinky." Jim said sarcastically.

"Pay no heed to stories," Arrrgh said coming up to Jim and placing a mighty paw on one shoulder. "You need only heed yourself. Care not for their opinions."

"Indeed Master Jim, let not the past collar you. Forge your own path without a care what they think of you, become the Trollhunter and shatter all expectations!" Blinky exclaimed, waving his arms in excitement. "Though it might seem an uphill battle you must remember that there are so many like you. Crushed and stifled by some feeling of destiny, many go their whole lives ignoring the calling and miss the opportunity to make themselves into more. Unaware that to embrace such a feeling would lift them to the skies with the eagles. Remember Master Jim fear is a simple precursor of valor; to rise up despite the fear and to confront is what it truly means to be a hero. Become Master Jim!"

"Wow," Jim said taken back by the sheer confidence of Blinky. "Nice confidence booster there Blinky."

Blink merely did a slight bow in response.

Vendal quickly pushed his way past Arrrgh and Blinky before glaring down at Jim. "If were are quite finished a think it's time to see what you're capable of boy."

Jim, boltered by Blinky's speech, merely stared back. "Bring it."

"To the Arena then, time for a spar!"

* * *

Jim was now regretting his previous enthusiasm.

It seemed that Draal had volunteered to face Jim in the Arena, no doubt to get some form of revenge for Jim being the Trollhunter. And Vendal, of course, seemed more then willing to let Draal fight Jim. A chance to prove himself and definitely not get killed by the incredibly violent troll. Jim looked around the Arena soaking in its size and scale. It was made of dented iron and banners of various troll sigils hung about it.

This train of thought was interrupted by a loud huff of anger and turned to see a very angry Draal. Beside him Blinky elbowed Jim, before giving him an encouraging smile.

"You have nothing to fear, Master Jim," Blinky said with a grin.

"Really?" Jim deadpanned.

"Of course you survived an encounter with Bular. Compared to that Draal should be a walk in the park."

It seemed that Blinky did not understand the nuance of sarcasm. That or he simply ignored it.

Still, no chance to back down now all he could do now was fight. And hopefully come out with all limbs attached. Around the arena a few trolls could be seen staring down at the group, some no doubt anxious to see the clash of boy and troll. To see if Jim could survive.

Draal looked on at Jim with a grin that would have suited a shark. It was full of malice and ill intent, and Jim felt his chances of surviving with all limbs suddenly drop. And with extreme hesitation Jim matched into the arena.

Troll and boy glared down each other for a good few seconds before the tension broke, and the bout began.

Draal let out a rumbling roar, and charged forwards before swinging a great fist. Jim responded with his own yell and dodged away from the boulder fist. Despite its weight, Jim couldn't deny that the Dawnblade felt like it belonged in his hands. Or maybe it was simply due to his cooking skills that it felt normal. It was basically a large knife, right?

With a roar that would have shamed a elephant Draal stomped on after Jim, but before either could continue the arena began to shift and to change beneath their feet. It began to rose as death traps of all sorts began to burst from the rock. And Jim found even Draal look concerned to what had just happened to the arena. From his place in the stand Tobes watched the arean change into some sort of troll-like totem pole of death. And look up at Arrrgh in confusion.

"Arena traps," the larger troll said, shrugging.

"I got that!" Tobes said, in shock. "Why though?"

"To keep warrior's edge." Arrrgh responded like it was the most obvious thing.

The traps exploded across the arena and gave Jim a cunning idea. He could let them to his work for him, let Draal get himself caught by the traps. Sure, it wasn't the most courageous of plans. But it was better then getting pounded into gristle by this brute of a troll. And so, Jim quickly rolled away from a hammer blow from Draal, before leaping through a pair of swinging blades. He managed to climb the other side, panting hard as he did so. And gave Draal the cockiest grin he could.

Draal snorted like a bull, and leaped towards Jim. Instead of slicing him, he simply broke the blades against his arms, and Jim could only panic further at that. A gout of fire blew behind Jim and he quickly crouched to avoid it, and luckily it caught Draal across the face. Leaving the great troll rumbling in anger, Jim look down at the floor of the arena. He had to get down there, away from the traps.

He began his awkward descent down the ledges of this odd construction, Draal roaring in pursuit. He hopped, and leaped down the platforms. Shocked by how little the impact hurt his legs, perhaps that was the armour's work. Draal roared curses after Jim, and Jim felt the madness of the situation he found himself in. He was fighting a troll! Luckily, he did not have to spend time on such thoughts for long as he finally made it back to the ground of the arena.

The pair landed upon the ground with a echoing thud, and while Draal didn't seem hurt he did seem tired. And perhaps Jim could use this to his advantaged. With another roar of anger - which was starting to grate Jim - Draal charged again. Jim attempted to put up some form of assault and did manage to carve a thin red line along Draal's leg.

Draal bellowed in pain and brought his great fist down to crush Jim, and Jim quickly rolled aside letting the fist get caught in the ground. With his fist stuck on the ground, Draal could merely mumble curses as Jim swung the Dawnblade with a half-yell half-scream. Draal turned his head and caught the blade on one of his tusks, and with a sharp jerk sent it spinning from Jim's hand. An ugly grin came about Draal's face and his glared daggers down at Jim.

"Now what?" Draal asked, as he raised a foot.

Jim had never been so scared in his life, this mountain of muscle was going to kill him. But the fear didn't seem to take Jim's heart but more accelerate it. He felt his limbs burning with a nervous energy that need to be freed.

From the sides Jim heard Blinky yell out. "Be like the rabbit Jim, it is forever afraid and uses that to survive! Use that fear and outwit this doltish fox! You were doing earlier, do not lose the fear!"

It all happened in a second, the foot fell and missed Jim. A low bawl came from those trolls watching and Draal scanned through the upturned dust for Jim. A bestial snarl on his lips as he look for the one who stole everything from him. Jim came charging out of the dust, the Dawnblade held aloft. And Draal grinned.

Jim had, upon getting the Dawnblade, ignored his fear.

And Draal made him pay for that.

First, Draal battered aside the blade with his own arm, sending spinning again lodging into the wall of the arena. Second, his fastened an ape hand around Jim's throat, choking the boy and taking what little strength he had. And third, he began to smash Jim to the earth in some hope that the armour would break, to shame the trollhunter. Wrath fueled Draal's assault as he thought on all that he had lost due to the actions of this human boy. All that had been taken from him.

And it didn't take long for the armour to break the magic could not stand the onslught, and Draal cast Jim aside. "Soft like all his kind!"

With his point made Draal stomped off to brew on all that he had lost. Leaving Jim to be comforted by his friends.

"Master Jim," Blinky said, his expression worried. "You did marvelously"

"Did I?" Came the scathing response. "It feels like quite the opposite."

"No," thundered Arrrgh. "You have makings of Trollhunter. We will iron out the edges."

Jim didn't seem any more gleeful and simply look at the pair, with shame on his face and tears in his eys. "Can you take me and Tobes home?"

Blinky gave a somber nod. "Of course Master Jim. Of course."

* * *

Bular absently tore off a chunk of meat as he gorged himself in the museum in front of his father's bridge. As he ate, he thought on the passing days and their revelations. A human trollhunter. It must be a sign, a decree of fate. His father will return.

He raised a chunk of meat to the altar-bridge in salute to his father and his might. He mind drifted back to older days back when he would lead so many, including his siblings, in honouring his father. But now there was only three of them left, well four if you counted the half-breed. But he had squandered his gifts like the coward he was. Feeding those that the Gumm-Gumms would see starved, protecting those that deserved death... Bular calmed himself as he thought of his half-breed brother. His rage began to quell.

And so Bular cast aside such thoughts and brought himself back to the present, to the problem of the human trollhunter. Strickler wanted the boy spared until the time was right, but that would not do. Bular would not kill him, that much he swore but others easily could. Strickler should have picked his words with a bit more caution, if he was to make Bular make any oaths.

Despite contrary belief that the Gunkins were the only Gumm-Gumms to escaped there were others. And the belief of devouring humans was not lost as much as the weaker modern troll may want it to be. And while Bular lacked Skarrik's preaching, he had managed to gain a small group of followers and thugs to his own bidding from time to time.

And he called upon one such to kill this boy. Or to simply probe his abilities and that of his guardian trolls.

The sounds of heavy footsteps caught Bular's ears and he turned to the troll he summoned. He was a broad-shouldered troll, with leather green skin. His bottom jaw jutted out and was crammed with teeth, while his narrow red eyes glared at everything in distaste. Beaten metal covered his chest, legs and wrists and strapped to his waist was a great saber. And in the place of his stomach was a furnace, which cause flames to belch out between his fangs.

In one claw, the newcomer had the cooked snobber in one claw and was chewing it nosily. Meanwhile, a pack of snobbers watched on with hunger despite it being the charred remains of one of their fellows. Further disturbing the peace of the bridge.

Much to Bular's annoyance.

"This is a place of holiness, Cindergut." He rasped. "Show respect."

"Apologies lord," came the guttural response from Cindergut. "I was peckish. You have a task for me?"

"To kill for the glory of Gunmar, and to slay a trollhunter." Bular explained. "To claim the Amulet for my father's greatness."

The troll fell to his knees in reverence of the task placed in front of him, and his reds eyes filled with pride. "I will whoever for the Hungry One's glory, my lord."

"You shouldn't have to much trouble. It is a human boy."

"A boy?"

With a roll of his eyes, Bular began to explain what had transpired over the last few days hile Cindergut listened on in rapt attentions. For the glory to slay a trollhunter had enticed the brute, and the chance to be the one to bring the means for Gunmar's return to large to pass up.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back and sorry about the wait. Got into a bit of a writer's block and was likewise distracted by my other works. But I finally found some semblance of willpower and did this chapter for you guys!**

 **Hopefully the next one won't be a long as to wait for, I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review and have a good one!**


End file.
